Oh Baby
by kana-asuki
Summary: Oh Baby   cantaba un animado ingles...  No alfred no podia permitir que esa estuviera tan cerca de SU Arthur ...  Oh baby I m a fool for you  ;D mencion de FranXCan


OK Esta historia fue inventada en un momento en que me hacia una quesadilla XD así que si queda rara ya saben por que (¿?) además puse el reproductor y la primera canción que salio fue **Supermassive Black hole de muse, grupo originario de Inglaterra ;D, así que pondré pequeños fragmentos y otros inventados…**

Advertencia: Un Alfred celoso ~

* * *

><p>Mas duro, mas fuerte, OH Baby ~ hazme sentir…<p>

Así que este es el lado rebelde al que se refería Francis- menciona Alfred al ver como Arthur se pierde en la melodía de ese grupo de rock del cual no recuerda el nombre- Y pensar que es tan refinado en las reuniones, no tiene nada que ver este Arthur con el que se muestra en publico- voltea a admirarlo, no lleva su traje de etiqueta acostumbrado, no, lleva un pantalón negro con su característico cinturón de tachuelas, y una camisa desaliñada con el estampado de la bandera inglesa y un pañuelo rojo colgado en su cuello y sobre todo, lo que mas llama su atención, su cabello desarreglado de tal manera que…- _OH baby can you hear me moan?_- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Arthur.

Alfred.- Oh my good… - sus ojos se abren de la impresión al verlo moverse tan _sexi_ al ritmo de la música, pero ¡OH! Tu espectáculo es bloqueado por una mujer quien esta _demasiado cercas _de Arthur.

Es que no estas solo en ese "concierto" hay millones de ingleses ahí, reunidos para escuchar popurrís de sus mejores artistas.

Alfred-¡Como rayos acabe en este lugar!- la imagen de cierto Frances te viene a la mente, el los invito a Matthew y a ti al afamado concierto, y como Matti te miro con esos ojos de "quiero ir, pero me da miedo este pervertido" aceptaste, luego a los 10 minutos de llegar al lugar y la música empezara a sonar, que fue donde la gente y Arthur parecían haber sido poseídos por la música, el Frances se llevo a Matthei a quien sabe que rincón oscuro y mejor no pensar en que le _hará_ ahí.

_Oh baby I´m a fool for you-_ le susurra esa, esa _tipa_ al oído de _**Mi**_ Arthur.

_You´re the queen of the superficial_- le canto ¡El! A Ella.

Alfred respire 1, 2,3… al Diablo todo quien se cree ella a estar tan cerca de, reitero, _**Mi **_ingles y el por que no hace nada por quitársela de encima, ahora que lo noto _ella_ llego junto con Arthur, marco rápidamente un numero en mi celular

_Ring~ -Bonjour ~_mi pequeño Al…- el Frances es interrumpido abruptamente

Alfred- cállate, tienes 5 segundos para decirme quien es _esa_ con la que llego Arthur antes de que suba el impuesto de tus asquerosos vinos-

Francis- Celoso mon cher

Alfred.- 3,2…

Francis.- bonne, ella es la ganadora de un concurso sobre ensayos

Alfred- ¿Ensayos?, ¿sobre que?

Francis sonrío del otro lado de la línea – Sobre su Reina favorita y el porque uno debe de _amar a Inglaterra_, y mon Amour ya te imaginaras sobre que reina escribió para haber conmovido a Angleterre, además que _la passion _con que ella redacto su _Amour_ es mas que conmo… _tu~tu~_- Alfred decidió colgar, la rabia lo carcomía.

Un día de estos _my Brother _te matara- digo tímidamente el canadiense

Francis.- tranquilo mon Amour se como controlarlos- le guiño el ojo- ahora dime en que nos quedamos- se acerco al tímido canadiense que minutos antes de la llamada era acorralado en una pared – Cre-creo que es hora de ir con los demás-

Francis.- nada de eso, te traje por un motivo y pienso cumplirlo- con una sonrisa seductora poso sus labios en el pequeño y desprotegido Matt (¿?)

Donde un celoso Alfred~

_You set my soul alight-_ le canto la joven de manera "seductora" a _mi_ ingles y el le sigue la corriente, espera un minuto se están _**coqueteando**_ en mis narices.

Por primera vez te dignas a verla, ha analizar a tu _enemigo_, y oh sorpresa la que te llevas, es condenadamente guapa a la vista de _cualquiera_, con ese cuerpo que cualquier mujer, y algunos hombres, envidiarían que es adornado por un vestido negro, y sobre todo _corto y pegado_, que le sienta bien, aun que te duela admitirlo, esa piel tan blanca como porcelana, unos ojos verdes como los de _el_, pero menos brillantes y para rematar ese pelo lacio, largo y rubio brillante, no tanto como el tuyo, que se mueve al compás de su cuerpo, y ¡Rayos! Hasta los tacones le sientan bien.

Miras alrededor hay muchos hombres y _mujeres_ admirando al Gran Inglaterra y a la chica esa.

_How long before you let me go__?_ - vuelve a cantarle y a _insinuársele _ella.

Muchos hombres han intentado bailar con ella pero su interés solo esta dirigido a _Iggi_.

Demonios no puedo aguantar más esta escenita.

_oh __baby __do not know who __you__'re getting into_- Canturreo ligeramente antes de ponerme de pie y llevar acabo mis planes de disfrutar _a solas_ este aburrido concierto con _**Mi Arthur.**_

Acoplándose a la multitud el héroe entra en acción, nadie, ¡_Nadie_! Se mete con las posesiones de un Americano.

_oh __baby,__I __regret_- vuelves a cantar en son de burla.

Tal vez no me vea tan bien como ella, pero como nación yo soy la mejor.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one_- Canto Arthur

_Oh baby I´m a fool for you_ – le responde Ella

De pronto el ingles es jalado directo a una _rincón_, dejando a la joven desconcertada

Arthur- ¡me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa!

Alfred.- Simplemente me canse de ver como se te insinuaba esa- el americano posa sus brazos a los lados del ingles, _acorralándolo_.

Arthur.- ¿Qué rayos haces Alfred?

Alfred.- Demostrándole a quien le perteneces- sonríe de lado y se acerca lentamente al ingles.

Arthur.- ¡¿De que demonios hablas?- se sonroja fuertemente.

Alfred.- oh Iggi no me harás decirlo, es my obvio ¿No crees?- poso sus labios en los del ingles quien al tacto cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Unos segundos después el menor se separo levente para susurrarle al mayor algo al oído

Alfred.- creo que ya le quedo claro que mejor se aleje de ti- sonríe seductoramente

Arthur.- ¿eh?- el americano señala a la joven, quien al buscar al ingles se encontró con semejante escena y no le quedo mas que irse, al fin, derrotada.- Alfred ¿Qué significo esto?

Alfred.- simple, que tu eres mío y que no te comparto, así que por favor solo _baila y canta_ de esa manera _para mi _cuando estemos a solas- acto seguido volvió a besarlo.

Una vez se les acabo el aire ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Arthur- _You´re the queen of the superficial_- le canto al oído a su recién pareja.

Alfred-_You set my soul alight –_sonríe para luego abrazarle.

* * *

><p>Aww me fascina hacer sufrir a AL, el próximo no lo are sufrir <em>i promise ~<em>

_Ya ven mi otra obsesión el FranxCan, si para mi Matt es la ovejita que el lobo de Francis quiere devorar… en todos los sentido ;D_

_Tal vez mañana escriba sobre ellos , por que el Amour esta en el aire ;D_

_¿comentarios? ~_

_De ustedes depende que tanto hare sufrir a Arthur ;D_


End file.
